


September 18, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed.





	September 18, 2002

I never created DC.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed and held one of Supergirl's toys after his daughter's demise recently.

THE END


End file.
